Blood Ties
by Gina T. Cullen
Summary: The Volturis want to retire, but for that they need successors. They create a school were the vampires must qualify and at the end of the year, only one clan will be capable of remaining with the throne. AU: All Vampires.
1. The Swan family

**DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story aren't mine. Their creator is STEPHENIE MEYER. Oh and also this story was originaly created in spanish by a friend of mine. She told me to publish it in ENGLISH because she's really lazy and does't want to publish another story at the moment. PLEASE ENJOY. ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Blood Ties**

**Bella POV**

We were on our house's living room in Manchester. My dad had asked for an urgent family reunion, thing that didn't happen often, and now I was waiting for him to talk once and for all.

**- **Our friends from Italy just called me, they say that they need us there, but that we aren't obligated to go, it's about a cordial invitation- he informed us.

- Not that indeed they could force us to go- I replied acidly.

- Please Isabella, let's hear everyone's opinion.- said with a tired sigh, he knew me too well as to know that I wouldn't change my mind, except for one reason, or rather, one person.

My father, Charlie Swan, was the head of our family, but when it comes to making important decisions, he always asked for our opinion. Despite his short age, 30 years, He was a responsible father and concerned for his family. To be my father, I wasn't ashamed to say that he was very beautiful, the fine features of his rough face were an ideal contrast in his face, deservedly my mother fell in love with him at first sight. He was tall, of good physical complexion, his hair was brown almost black and his eyes were of a strange color and characteristic in our family.

- I think we should go, it's time to move- view Rose

Rosalie Swan, she was 19 years old, her eyes the same familiar color, that combined perfectly with her grand hair of the color of the sun and the thin facial features of her face, made of Rosalie a person including more beautiful than a magazine model. She was like seeing my grandmother in her youth, they looked greatly alike, but although my sister was perfect, the whole family, including her, we knew there was someone even prettier than her.

- You only want to go to show Heidi that you are more beautiful, thing that I don't think…I'm sorry sister.- commented with a false innocence Garret.

Garret Swan, his hair ash blond, with the same features of my father, a prominent stature, almost similar to a bear, made him one of the most beautiful man I had ever seen, his smile always permanent and that revolutionary and adventurous spirit were the complete complexion of my 18 year old brother.

When Rosalie was preparing to answer, in the same discussion as always, my mother interrupted.

- Guys! It's not time for your immature and unnecessary discussions- she re-lit them with serenity- This is something that includes all of us, it must be something serious, because for the Volturis to swallow their pride and invite us to spend some time with them, it's not something that happens every day.

Her words surprised me, there were few the times when I saw Renée serious. My brothers Rosalie and Garrett were a lot like her in that characteristic, they were never serious and when they were, it was because of an extreme situation.

Mom's beauty was indescribable, her face so fine and perfect like the one of those girls who model facial creams, her hair ash blonde, but when she was out in the sunlight it was like a coffee color and the unique charisma that personalized her made of Renèe Swan the best mom in the world and that is that she was only 29 years old.

To the moment in which mom spoke, my brothers turned serious, it was impressive the way in which she imposed respect. All the time Renée passed her time playing and joking with us, but when it was time to be responsible, she was the most serious of all.

- The best thing is that we go, it's been a long time since I last saw uncle Marcus and he promised me that he would teach me the complete history of Alexander the Great. They were great friends!- Exclaimed thrilled Benjamin

- So friends…You know Benji, if I were you, I would be careful with "uncle" Marcus, or is it that you don't remember the reputation that had Alexander.- replied mocker Garrett.

Benjamin Swan, the only one capable to call the entity without feelings of Marcus: UNCLE, the most sensitive of the family and therefore one of the most protected. Benji, as the rest of my brothers was really beautiful. His hair dark brown colored, almost black, gave him a perfect contrast with his so pale skin, unlike Garrett, his face almost as the one of a young teenager, had rough features as grandfather Ben, Charlie's father.

-Leave him alone Garrett, if Benji had taken fondness to Marcus for something it would be, but that's not the question now- I replied

In that moment I turned around towards the person for whom all my family would give their lives, the only one capable of changing my mind, my thoughts and all the ways of seeing life or existence, my world and the whole universe, that person who I loved with all my heart and for the one I would give my life without thinking it twice.

- Why so much silence, or is it that perhaps you don't plan to comment on anything, you know that your decision is really important to all of us, but specially it's really important to me.

- Truthfully…I wish to get out of here. I don't know why they don't let anyone get close or visit us, since we are all established they should raise that law.- replied with frustration- Lets go, we don't have anything to lose, we'll only know what they're up to and see for what new idea do they need us for. It will be fun to get out of here, you know, the only time when we got out of here, I had a lot of fun.- she concluded.

I trembled, how could she say she had fun when they almost killed her, that day I had passed the fright of my life, since that day I promised that I would never set foot in that town, that place that had caused me so much damage, but that had made me happy too, Forks.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who reacted before her words: Renée and Garrett panted, Charlie and Benjamin trembled, Rosalie hissed and from the center of my chest came out a horrifying growl.

- Never say that again, you don't know the fright I passed on having seen that she almost jumped to your throat, then I saw myself surpassed on numbers and you don't know the impotence I felt having thought that I wouldn't be able to get you out of there without having to fight. You don't know what you can possibly manage to feel with the only sensation of losing you in front of me, so I ask you as a favor that you don't say again that you had fun, when for me they were the worst vacations of my life.

When she listened to my words Renesmee trembled, my words affected her so much that she came over to hug me, she felt guilty, I could see it in her eyes and in her tears.

- I'm sorry mom- she told me with tears on her eyes- I will never get to know how you felt, I'm sorry if I made you go through a bad moment, I really love you and I don't want you to suffer for my fault, I will never again mention that incident in Forks, I promise.- and she hugged me again.

- My poor Bella, I'm sorry for not being there, we're all sorry, I swear that it won't happen again, not again.- my dad hugged me too.

- Besides, with this family, no one will dare meddle with us, or they will have to go through me.- kind of growled Rosalie with a hesitating voice.

- YEAAAAH! Our family is the best- and mom and Benjamin joined us too.

- FAMILY HUG!- screamed Garrett and we all stayed under the enormous weight of his body.

After a few seconds of staying in the same position each one began separating and dad talked again.

- Well family, the decision is taken.- He looked at Renée and told her- Love, were going to Italy.

Each one went to their room, to make their luggages. I accompanied Renesmee up to her room and when we entered she laid down on her bed.

- It's not necessary for you to help me make my suitcase mom, I'm not a little girl anymore, I am 17 years old.- she grumbled.

Renesmee Swan, the most beautiful of the family, she was a young girl with an aspect of a 17 year old, but she was only 10 years old newly fulfilled since her birth. Her skin was pale like ours, but the difference were her red cheeks. Her face, of fine features and skin of wax, surpassed including the beauty of a porcelain doll. The constant chime of her heart was like a beautiful melody to my ears. Her eyes identical to how mines used to be like and of an intense chocolate color combined perfectly with her thick curls of coppery color, She was an angel, more beautiful than the same Rosalie that was like a Goddess, she was what I loved the most in all my existence and what I would die for in case she was ever absent. Renesmee was my daughter.

- For me you'll always be my precious baby, my little kicker, for which I would give my life without thinking, whom I'll take care for till the end of my existence and the only one capable of turning my world upside down, I love you Nessie, above everything and I'll always see it that way.

- Then mom, prepare to make the suitcases, because we're going to Italy to pass, I hope, the best vacations of our existence.- and she gave me that dazzling smile of which only I was owner. The smile that a daughter is only capable of giving her mother

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 18 years old, I live in Manchester, England with my biological family, my parents: Charlie and Renée, my brothers: Rosalie, Garrett and Benjamin, and last, but not less important, my daughter: Renesmee.

I'm completely happy and I'm more than sure that I don't need any other type of love to live what's left of my existence.

* * *

**I hope you liked the story. PLEASE REVIEW!!! If you want to read it in spanish here's the link: .net/s/4732493/1/**


	2. The Cullen's

**Disclaimer: This character aren't mine, they belong to Stephenie Meyer the best writter in the world. ^^**

**Anyway Enjoy the chapter and hope you like it. 3**

* * *

**Blood Ties**

**Edward POV**

The forest, a place full of mysteries, scents, colors, but what I liked the most about it, was the life you could feel with every step you took. The forest, one of the places that more calm gave me, I could be hours laying down in this meadow and I wouldn't get tired. I was observing the sky, while I waited for my brothers, these had gone off hunting and we had agreed on meeting here.

I wasn't thinking about anything, only on that girl to who I had destroyed her life. In my first years of being a new born, I've had many problems to adapt to the life of my father, Carlisle. But the error that ate away my conscience the most was the one of that fatal night. I remember how my father had found me, after doing what I did, I was knelt down, crying in this same meadow, wanting to pull out of my being the beast that lived in it.

Each night, next to my solitude, and as own punishment, I remembered her face. Eyes of the chocolates deepest color, her long hair and of a color even darker than the one of her eyes. To my opinion, it was the face of an angel, but in my memories, the angel's expression, was of terror. She didn't know what would happen to her when she ran into me, but her survival instincts did told her. I was so concentrated on her face that I didn't feel that something was approaching. A fine and delicate hand settled in my shoulder, it was such a pleasant contact, something I'd always wanted to feel, but that, like every time, I knew it wasn't real.

I turned my face to find myself with the two of them again, a woman so similar to the girl of my memories but at the same time so different. The angel was so fragile, timid and human, but this one that I had on front of me was impotent, fierce and determined, but the most notable thing is that she was a vampire. This queen of ice, would never be my angel, the one to whom I've done so much damage. I always like to see her, even if I knew she wasn't real, since the first time I had seen her on Alice's mind I had fallen platonically in love with her, but then I reproached myself, because a feeling so beautiful like love wasn't made for beings like me.

The other girl that was on her side, the one that had laid her hand on my shoulder, was even more beautiful than the first, though much younger. Her facial features were the same, but the difference was the color of her eyes, the women's eyes were golden like those of my family, but the ones of this small one were incredibly, of the same color of those of my angel. It always fascinated me to see them, I felt a strange oppression on my chest that made me happy, automatically, I stretched my hand towards her face, the small one with coppery hairs, was smiling at me in a charming way, while the queen of ice, was fulminating me with her look. When my hand was on the verge of making contact with her face, the small one smiled one more time and then disappeared.

"I'm sorry, you know I can't lengthen it anymore, I've tried, but it always vanishes there" thought in a moan my sister Bree.

- There's no problem I know you and Alice do everything you can to make me happy- I answered her.

My family was of the most numerous clans that existed of our species and also, along with the clan of Denali, we were the only ones on keeping a "vegetarian" diet, that's what we thought until Alice ran into that girl of golden eyes in the forest.

The Cullen family was composed of 6 members, including me. Carlisle the father of the family and the head leader in the necessary cases. Esme, our mother and Carlisle's wife. Then me, the eldest of the brothers. Alice, my favorite sister and the most active of all. It followed Emmett, the only male brother I had and the most strong and funny of the family. And finally the newly integrated: Bree. My youngest sister was of dark hair and slight complexions, she was very young, she almost seemed of the same age as the youngster of coppery hair whom I was yearning so much to know.

In my family everyone had gifts like me, I was able to read the mind of any person, except for one, the one of the girl of my memories. Carlisle, is like a doctor, from there his job, he could cure humans, animals or some vampire when it was being attacked (either with a power or not). Esme, was capable of creating a vortex, that works like a prison, it absorbs everything in its path and in that hole she forms it can take any form she wants; many of the times we misbehaved, she punished us and she put us within it, and inside everything was white ( she can take you out whenever she wants). Alice has the power of seeing the future, while it's linked to her or to someone of her knowledge and consent. Emmett has the capacity of increasing the gifts that any vampire has (when he increases my gift, I'm able to listen to him from the house to school). In the end it's left Bree, her gift is that everything she draws becomes real, she catches the essence of something and then she's capable of drawing it and bring it to life for a limited time, although the only things that it does is the movements and gestures that she has seen it do (sometimes to confuse us, she makes all of us doubles, since she already has been two years with us, she's capable of making a clone of ours, including the smells and the voices).

All my brothers were there, observing at the point where the two girls had vanished in front of me. Bree and Alice looked at me with pity, but Emmett was observing me thrilled.

- You know, I got to know the ice princess and like Bree draws her she's not even a drop of intimidating to as we got to see her Alice and I.- and trough his mind passed the girl, in attack position, covering with her body the other girl, growling and showing her teeth, while from her hands came out flames of blue fire.

Emmett shook and I along with him, the girl really looked fierce and I prayed deep inside me to never make her mad like that if I ever get to meet her.

- It will be better to go home, dad must be waiting and I don't want mom to ground us again.

- Yes you're right, the last time she left us a long time inside and everything was because of Emmett. –grumbled Alice

-It's not my fault that for running away from one of Bree's little drawings I broke her favorite table.-complained Em.

- Sure Em, I understand you, who's not afraid of a mouse.- I told him and I started to laugh hard, remembering Emmett running terrified while some mice chased him.

My sisters began to laugh too and turning around they started to run towards the house. I calmed down and after a few seconds I started to run after them, reaching them in a short time leaving behind a grumbling Emmett, who was pouting while calling us to wait for him.

- Guys! Good you arrived, I was going out to look for you, your father has something important to tell you.- told us Esme giving each of us a kiss on the cheek.

_"Is the right thing to go, Charlie is going so I don't think we'll run into any danger, although he warned me that he wanted Edward far from Bella"_thought Carlisle at full speed. This called my attention. Who was Charlie or Bella? Why should I stay away from someone I didn't know?

- Who are Charlie and Bella dad- I asked.

Carlisle got tense, Esme gasped slightly and the rest of my family seeing their reactions paid attention. My father closed his mind and looked at all of us thoughtfully.

- You all know the law that imposed Aro, a few years ago, of which none of our species can go near England Don't you?- he inquired.

Alice snorted

- Of course we know it, since thanks to it I can't go shopping in one of the most important capitals of fashion and I don't even know why.

I rolled my eyes, Alice and her obsession with fashion would never change. My father sighed and looked at us with guilt in his eyes.

- I've never wanted to hide from you why, but it's necessary.

I gasped with surprise, all this time he knew and never told us, that deserved an explanation.

-_"I'm sorry Edward, but I won't give you the explanation you desire"_ he looked at me and his gaze was determined.

I sighed with frustration, while Alice did the same, but of indignation.

-"_I can't believe that all this time he knew and never told me, so many **Fashion Event's** I've missed and he knew all this time, is not fair…"_ she kept whining.

- In England lived a vampire clan, rather a family of vampires like us, only that they're a biological family. I don't know their story, but what I can tell you is that they are powerful enough to have the Volturis and all its guards at their disposition.- he informed us.

Emmett and Bree gasped surprised, Alice had her eyes defocused of the impression and I couldn't move of shock. Who were those that could be more powerful than the Volturis, why hadn't they dethroned them if they were so powerful. Carlisle continued talking.

- They commanded to put the law, they had a few inconvenients in their family and they didn't want any of our species bothering by their lands. Charlie, the chief and father of the family had decided to make a little trip to Italy and his inviting us, besides Aro too desires that we go, he needs us urgently there, so we start off tomorrow.- he concluded with a voice that doesn't accept replies. It were few the times when Carlisle used that tone with us, the decisions of moving we always took them together, but in this case, there were no options.

- TOMORROW! OH MY GOD! CARLISLE! I won't have time to prepare everything, why didn't you tell us before.- she accused him- Come on Bree, we don't have time to lose.- and both of them disappeared stairs up.

- Emmett help Esme take the cars into the garage and close it right, we won't take any car, we'll ask for taxis.- he requested courteous, Em nodded and went out along with Esme. My father turned around towards me.

- There're no replies Ed, not this time, it would be better you go gather your things, tomorrow we'll take off at dawn.- he turned around toward the stairs and when he was arriving at the end he murmured- Tomorrow we'll meet the Swan family.

Trough his mind passed the image of a vampire family, all very similar among them. A man and a woman older than all the others, who should be the parents. Three young people: a girl of blond hair, one as young as Bree, of really dark hair and another of ash blond hair. But what astonished me the most was that, near them, were two young people, the same ones I've seen so many times in the heads of Alice or Emmett, or in Bree's drawings, including the same ones that I had imagined many times in the night. The adorable young girl of coppery hair and chocolate colored eyes and the ice queen so similar and at the same time so different to my angel. Those girls that, before knowing them, had already stolen my heart.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. I'll update sooner if u do. I PROMISE. ^^**


	3. The News

**Sorry about being SO late. I totally forgot about the chapter. XD Anyway here it is, FINALLY. Hope you enjoy it...BTW My AWESOMELY intelligent friend has an error in her original chapter and is in this one too, since I can't change it. Renesmee is supposed to be 9 years old NOT 10 like on the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it. ^^  
****

* * *

Blood Ties**

**Renesmee POV**

-No, that one has a really showy color.- I said to my aunt Rosalie. I knew I was getting into an odyssey when mom had said it was the day of purchasing cars. Sometimes I didn't understand her obsession for speed, though I liked it, for her it was the best of the world.

-You have to decide Nessie, you have to like something from here, we're in the best car dealer of the world. Believe me, I'm telling you for experience, and that you get out of here with a car today, you go out with one or I'll stop calling myself Rosalie Swan.- she was telling me while her eyes shined every time she saw a new car. If what my mom had with speed was obsessive, what my aunt Rose had with cars didn't have a name. Sometimes it was difficult for me to convince myself that a perfect girl like it was my aunt, could have tastes so little feminine, for saying it in one way.

We had arrived to Volterra two days ago, but we had installed ourselves in a house in Florence that was, for our species, only half an hour from there. The next day after arriving, many of our clans friends had passed to visit us, another had stayed with us in our house, but some, like Tanya, had decided to stay with the Volturis.

Kate, Carmen and Eleazar, were old friends of mine and of mom, we had met them a few days after the incident. My mother was nervous, contracted, you could see in her eyes that she wanted to return to England as soon as possible, but she didn't want to ruin the vacations she had promised me. For this we continued our trip, when we found the smell of a great clan, my mom wanted to return, but I insisted her in that they mustn't be dangerous since the girl called Alice, had told us that they had the same diet that we have.

On having arrived they received us cordially, Carmen and Eleazar, the "parents" for calling them somehow, remained fascinated with me, my mom got on really well with them, that day we didn't know their "daughters" since these were hunting. The next day, at dawn, the girls arrived, they were three blonds, though each one with a different hair tonality. Tanya, Irina and Kate, were surprised a lot when they saw me and furthermore when we told them where we lived since they had just received the message, of a few days ago, that they shouldn't set foot on England in case they didn't want a problem. After the presentations and a few chats, Tanya asked to talk with my mother alone, it was strange, but they were the whole day out and when they returned Tanya didn't direct another word to my mom in all the time we were there.

Irina, for her part, was ignoring us greatly, as if we didn't exist, I asked why to my mom, but she only told me to ignore her. And on the other hand there was Kate who looked surprised to see that her power didn't work with me or with my mom. She was really nice, but only if you got to know her well, she defended everything cared about with nails and teeth if it was necessary. She was like another aunt for me, I loved her very much and she loved me. She showed me how to play baseball and to have a good perspective of cars, thing that my mom had never obtained. We were approximately 3 months with the Denali clan and after returning home for the transformation of uncle Benji, I hadn't seen them anymore. Until yesterday when they appeared surprisingly in the door of our house.

-Isn't it beautiful this preciousness I bought myself…Nessie…Nessie!- screamed my friend Seth.

I didn't know it was necessary to scream at vampire so that it paid attention.- said my uncle Garrett and then he hit himself on the forehead pretending to have forgotten something.- OH! What memory mine, you're only half vampire, dolly.- and smiled with superiority. He liked to bother me a lot, he was always in constant fights with the whole family, so that he stopped doing those comment and leaved me alone, but he never paid attention and to me, deep down, I liked that he joked with me like that.

-You know, two years ago I wouldn't have been able to tell you anything, but now I have a card under my sleeve.- his smile fell from his face, and it was replaced for an expression of wariness. Seth started to laugh really hard on seeing my uncle's face and I only laughed between teeth and prepared to attack.

- No Nessie, don't do it, please.- he kept pleading, I smiled more broadly.- OH! Don't do it, don't use your power, I know that smile, don't you dare or I'll ground you, I won't leave you alone in a long time.- he kept saying while approaching to us: Kate, Leah and mom. On seeing Kate, Garret opened his eyes like plates and then I began my vengeance.

When I was born, I could only effectuate the gift I had with the contact of my hands, but when I kept growing, my power developed with me. Now I only had to think about the person that I wanted to see what I showed it, and I only needed to see it with my eyes, without concerning the distance, to where my eyes reached, my power would reach there.

I concentrated in Garrett all I could and then I started to look in my mind the memory I was looking for, I didn't take long to find it. It was about my stay in Alaska, when I was in the forest with Kate, we had gone out to hunt and of way we found a lake. She pushed me and I got totally wet, in spite of the weather, I didn't feel cold, but only to scare her I started to tremble, she came closer to me preoccupied and when she was at my reach, I pulled her by the shirt's sleeve and threw her together with me. We remained playing for a while, but the purpose of my memory wasn't to remember the diversion, it was to remember the state in which Kate was. Her wet clothes stuck to her body, remarking all her curves, she was challenging me too take a bath without clothes in the lake, and I was challenging her to do the same, in the end we decided to go out to take off our clothes, so that this would dry, while we got in the lake again, this time without clothes. It wasn't pleasant remembering it from this new point of view, but it was entertaining to see how Garrett was breathing interruptedly, until his breathing got turned into a gasp, he shacked his hands nervous. Like wanting to touch something and every time he got more anxious and nervous. When my memory got to the part in when we started to take off our shirt I cut it and focused my eyes, this time, in the public that was around me.

My grandparents and my mom looked at me with reproach, but a smile was hidden vaguely in their faces. My aunts: Rosalie, Leah and Kate were laughing hard watching the scene. My uncles: Benjamin, Seth and Embry were on the floor, almost dying of the laughter, while Jacob was only observing me. I blushed to the head, while I was going to hide behind my mom, who hadn't been able to contain the laughter and smiled outburst of laughter, but in her face a cautious glance was seen while observing Jacob watching me and smiling next to his brothers.

Garrett hadn't controlled himself the sufficient, he shook slightly and he continued breathing with difficulty. When he looked at me, his eyes were black, but it wasn't of rage, it was of the embarrassment.

- Until finally somebody has given a lesson to the always joking Garrett.- smiled Benji, while he looked at me with pride.

- What did you show him so that he could get so excited Nessie?.- Asked me still laughing Embry.

- I WASN'T EXCITED, ONLY IN SHOCK BECAUSE OF THE MIND AND THE THOUGHTS THAT THIS YOUNGSTER CAN COME TO HAVE!- and he pointed to me in anger, then he shook his head and smiled.- I've taught you pretty well…_Little doll._- and after giving a dissimulated look to Kate, he went out to look for his car.

- I hate when he calls me that, I don't know why he keeps doing it.- I replied mad.

- After what you did, with something he had to take revenge, at least I would. – mom told me while smiling.

- The best would be to go at once to look for the cars Bella, we've been the whole morning here and the only thing we've found are your parents cars.- Leah told her softly.

- Then, let's give ourselves to the hands of an expert.- She hugged Rose and told her.-You're our counselor for today.

After 3 more hours, each one found the car of their dreams, or better said, of their desires.

Charlie took a light truck _Lincoln MKX _color brown, Reneé decided for an _Audi A4 _that was white and blue. Embry went for a great light truck, very similar to his personality, it was a _Land Rover _color gold. Jacob decided something less showy, but of much power in the motor, a _Pontiac G8 _color dark gray was his election.

The rest, we went to where were the sport cars, since all of us wanted one. Rosalie followed her tradition and bought the last edition of her previous _BMW,_ it was red and convertible. Kate fell hopelessly in love with the new _Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren_ color red with very small touches of pink. The next car obtained was Seth's, a _Bugatti_ black and blue it was his perdition. Leah chose and _Alpha Romeo C8 of a _brilliant white. While Benjamin chose a black and yellow_ Corvette._ After so much searching, Garrett was glad after finding a flaming _Aston Martin V8_ color black. Mom, so in love with cars, like she was, took the best and most expensive of them all, a _Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4_ of a showy orange color. And I finished deciding on a _Mini Cooper color violet with white stripes._

After an exhausting shopping day, we went towards the house, after dismissing our friends of the Clan of Russia. In spite of living there: Leah, Seth, Embry, Jacob and their "parents", Sam and Emily, were of dark skin, as if they had lived all their lives in California. They had a residence in Florence, a few minutes from ours, that's why it wasn't necessary for them to say in our house, on the contrary of Kate, although all her family was staying in Volterra, she preferred to stay with us.

As much the clan of Denali, as the clan of Russia had arrived here by an urgent call from the Volturis and just like us they didn't know why yet. I was thinking about our "house" since it was rather like a mansion, it only had 3 floors, but that was enough for vampires that didn't sleep and to have space for 20 rooms, each one with an integrated bathroom, in addition of a game room, a living room, the mini cinema, the kitchen, the music room, the library, the studies of my grandparents and the great patio with swimming-pool that it had. Our house was quite big, it was situated in the field and we relied on many cords at our disposition. Grandpa had insisted in buying it in case that we had visitors.

When we got ready to go home, after dismissing the Quiluete's, they were know like that because that was the name of the town where all of them were born, we got in the van that Reneé had rented, she didn't like to be called grandmother because she felt she felt very old, and we undertook the way home.

We were listening to music, while grandpa was driving, and Benji entertained himself with his power, forming different ice figures. Uncle's power was very useful, since it wasn't normal ice, the one he formed, was an ice that not even the vampires could break. Many times Benjamin had left Garrett locked up in his famous ice cells. Literally, and he could never break it, still being the strongest of the family. Benjamin managed the ice to his will and everyone that was locked up in his cells, since they couldn't get out until he decided it.

Suddenly Charlie's phone rang, therefore breaking the comfortable silence that was inside the van. The grandfather answered, and at the moment of doing it, he got tense, like I've never seen him before. Reneé's eyes dilated of surprise on hearing the conversation, but we upon being on the back didn't listen well, since the conversation was in whispers. When he finished talking, Charlie hung up and without turning around he informed us.

- We have more visitors at home, so prepare yourselves, because upon arriving, you're going to meet the Cullen family.

I opened my eyes in surprise, I didn't know the whole family, but I had seen Carlisle a few times, the head of this one. I also had memories of Emmett and Alice, I had met them the day of the incident. I was enthusiastic to know how the rest would be, because according to my understanding they were 6. I looked around and saw Benjamin and Garrett with enthusiastic and curious expressions, they always liked to meet new people. But what surprised me, and much, were the reactions of Rosalie and mom, but mainly this last one. Rosalie was panting with rage, showing her teeth and cursing to her insides, Garrett and Benjamin looked at her confused by her reaction, but she only tried to calm herself, while passing an arm through mom's shoulders in form of consolation. But consolation of what? My mother looked, furious, confused, frustrated, with guilt, with fear, but in her eyes there was also a glance of infinite love. LOVE, that feeling that I always wanted to see in her, but love to whom? I asked myself. I was only able to draw one conclusion.

If Garrett and Benjamin didn't know them, it was because they were old friends of the family. If my Reneé was surprised because they were coming to us it was because it was something she never expected. If my grandfather tightened in that form, it was because of something he wanted to defend us. If Rosalie hated them to the point of losing control with only being mentioned, it was because some damage they had caused. But the most important was, of one of them was able to cause that confusion in my mother and was able to simultaneously remove look of hatred and love of the deepest. I was only capable of getting to one conclusion.

_**The Cullen's brought problems**_

**Bella POV**

When my dad gave us the news, I felt my world came down on me. I saw the look of comprehension and at the same time confusion in my daughters face, but I wasn't capable of telling her nothing, I was blocked, crushed, from all the emotions that came to me at the same time. I wasn't capable of thinking easily or clearly. I only hit upon telling Rose to calm down, she knew about the whole story that why she was like that, while she tried to console me of something that didn't have consolation. In that moment, my body and my mind were concentrated in a single idea.

"_We'll meet again, Edward Cullen, after 9 years, we'll meet again"._

_

* * *

_**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. I would be really gratefull for it and it would make me not forget about the story because I would be looking at the constant E-Mails. XD**

**AAAH!!! Forgot disclaimer ^^" The Characters in this story are not of my property they belong to the author Stephenie Meyer and the story itself is not mine I only translate it, it belongs to Hajabeg452. Thank You. *bows*  
**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Click it  
**


	4. Runing Away

**Disclaimer: The characters of this story. Guess What, they aren't mine. XD They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**HI EVERYONE!!! ^^ Here's the new Chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I wanted to update Thursday or Saturday, but I couldn't T-T anyway, have an AWESOME day and always be positive. =)  
****

* * *

**

**Blood Ties**

**Alice POV**

The mansion was huge. When we were about to go, I asked Carlisle where we would stay. He told us that in a friend's house, the patriarch of the Swan family. I thought it wouldn't be sufficiently big to take in more than 30 vampires. But I was wrong and by a lot.

The house was impregnate with many scents: roses, sun, vanilla, chocolate, sea, earth, ice, metal, strawberries and many more. All of them were pleasant, including one, which was particularly sweet and very similar to the smell of a human, that odor that was so familiar to me. I was impatient, Edward had told us that the two girls we had an encounter with in the forest lived here, those with which we had the accident the day we picked up Bree.

While I was seated waiting, in the living room of the enormous empty house, an idea came to my mind.

- Emmett I need your power, please, give me a good dose.- I asked him with my special face "you can't deny Alice anything".

My brother raised an eyebrow, while watching Edward who looked thrilled with the idea that had occurred to me. Bree joined us with a curiosity that was sensed in the air, while jumping excited, "fuck, this girl spends too much time with me, is almost like me" I smiled before this thought, like Edward

- Alright, but don't get me into trouble, I don't want to spend another day locked up on mom's "cell of punishment".- he replied.

- What are you planning to do, Alice.- my sister asked me.

- I'm too anxious, Bree, I can't wait to know everything about them, their powers, their habits, their tastes…

- In other words, she's going to look into their future, to know a little bit more about their lives.- Edward interrupted me.

- OH! Excellent, It'll work as always then?- Asked Emmett

- Yes, while Alice has the vision, I will be telling them to you, so that you don't miss any detail.- Edward answered them.

- We should hurry up, mom and dad are talking at this moment with the chief of the Swan family, Charlie that's his name, right?- asked Bree.

- Yes, that's his name and I think the best would be to start with him.- I told them. I closed my eyes, to concentrate better and I pronounced his name.

Charlie Swan

At the moment, the images started to hit me. Charlie, like of 20 years, sitting in the bench of a park, watching the dusk, when a slight girl approached him, of ash blonde hair, the girl would have like 15 years. She was asking him for a nearby restaurant, she was new in the city and wanted to eat out of her house for that night. Charlie offered himself cordially to accompany her, upon arriving, the girl insisted that he stayed to accompany her, for all the problems that he'd taken and he accepted with a great smile in his face. Then Charlie could be seen, with the same girl, in a few dates: the cinema, the beach, the same restaurant, the same park. With the passing of time they continued frequenting each other , until he asked her to be his fiancée. Later the marriage proposal, the birth of his first daughter, and soon the rest of his children, all of them, a different experience for him. When they changed him, the nights he watched his family from a distance, when he met with his lover again, when he changed her…The events were lowering of rhythm, until they stopped completely. When I opened my eyes, I found my brothers glances, all of them were surprised, including, me.

- Weren't you visions supposed to be about the future, how is it that you were seeing the past.- asked Emmett confused

- I don't know, I don't have the slightest idea.- I answered him.

- It was all your fault Emmett.- Bree accused him- You went over the dose you gave her, she only asked you for a good dose, but you gave her more then you were supposed to. In what were you thinking?- She replied.

- In the stunning blonde of that photograph.- answered Edward, while roaring with laughter and was pointing at the picture of a girl, of our age, her hair was blonde like the sun rays and she looked a lot like Charlie's wife, which was named Reneé. The girl of the photograph was the second daughter, her name was Rosalie and she was the most beautiful women that my eyes have ever seen. Apparently, my brother Emmett thought the same.

- You tell me, he thinks that and more.- said Edward- I would thank you Em, if you stopped trying to take off her clothes, as good as she is, it's something that I don't desire to see.

- Of course, the only one you want to see is Isabella Swan, the queen of ice that you love and worship so much.- I told him.

- Could you do it, please, for me, I need to know more about her.- he begged me.

**Edward POV**

Alice was observing me thoroughly, analyzing all the time she would have before our parents arrived. She sighted deeply and smiled.

"_Anything to make you happy, brother"_

- Emmett, give me a good dose, of the strongest ones you have.- she asked him

- As you like "captain".- Emmett answered her with a huge smile, he closed his eyes, breathed deeply and Alice, with her soprano voice pronounced.

Isabella Swan

Just like it happened with Charlie, The images stroke me fast, Isabella as a little girl, playing with Rosalie, helping her mother, carrying her brothers when they were babies. Fishing with her father, in the beach with her friends, learning how to dance with her mother, watching her sister brush her Barbie's hair, watching her mom while she played the piano. Trying to hide her own suffering from her bothers after the "death" of their father. Supporting her mom in everything she could, crying at night with Rosalie. Then a little older, taking care of her brothers in the orphanage while suffering for the "death" of their mother.

Like that, the events kept passing fast, and I was so plunged in Isabella's beauty, that I had completely forgotten about telling my brothers. There were beautiful memories, but others really painful too.

Suddenly, everything changed. In this memory everything was more vivid. Isabella, was in a corner, while watching her father, already a vampire, walk from one corner to another through the whole room. It was dangerous to be in the same room with a furious vampire, without even mattering if he was your father, but she didn't seem to be scared of him. She protected her belly strongly, with her slim arms, while begging her father to calm down. Suddenly she fell and Charlie got rigid and stayed static in his place, while through the door he had in front of him entered a preoccupied Carlisle.

Charlie faced Carlisle, he growled and showed him his teeth, getting in attack position, but what surprised me the most, was to see my father adopting the same position. Isabella was dauntless in her place, her glance passed from one to the other, while her eyes opened enormously. Then it surprised me that you could be capable to hear what they said, because in Alice's visions, you could never reach to hear what they were saying, you could only see what was happening.

_- Please, don't hurt each other, it's no one's fault, everything got out of control. __**He's**__ not guilty.- begged Isabella._

_- Do what your daughter says, listen to her Charlie, he didn't know what he was doing, he didn't even think, besides, he could have killed Bella.- Carlisle was trying to convince him._

_- Because of the respect I have towards you I don't want to hurt you- hissed Charlie.- Stand aside Carlisle, I don't want to hurt you._

_- Just like you want to protect me, that I'm your daughter, Carlisle wants to do the same. __**HE's**__ his son Charlie, and wants to protect him. Please dad, don't make this worst than it is._

_- Don't ask me that Bella, you don't know the impotence I feel of not been able to do anything. He has to pay for what he did to you and nothing's going to stop me.- Charlie growled again._

_-I'm afraid my friend, that that's not going to be possible.- said Carlisle with a calmed voice, but showing his teeth.- I'm not going to let you get out of this room._

_-Then we'll have to fight until death, I'm very sorry Carlisle.- restored Charlie with a neutral voice, but still growling._

_-I'm sorry too, Charlie.- Carlisle answered him._

Both of them retook their attack position, and when they were willing to jump, a cry of pain tore the room. It was a scream that seemed as if they were taking your heart out, or that it broke your soul, it was a scream even worst than when they were changing you. And that voice, I would recognize it anywhere, that same cry of pain I managed to hear 9 years ago, Isabella's voice, it was the same voice of my angel.

Alice's eyes looked at me dilated because of the horror they had just saw, but also for the surprise of discovering the recent memories. It didn't give me time to react, when I felt their scents. My brothers were looking at me attentively, my face still in a state of shock and the pain that consumed me, was palpable in the air. I was the culprit of that, the always peaceful Carlisle, would want to give his life for me. But I was also to blame, of the wretched destiny that has had the life of Isabella Swan.

**Bella POV**

We were near the house, and I was still as crushed as when our father informed us of the visit. I couldn't believe it, I had only seen him once in my life, 9 years ago, and he kept provoking in me the same feelings of the first and only time I saw him. I knew I was wrong, that if Rosalie knew about what I was feeling she was going to kill me. I knew I had to tell my daughter what was happening, since sooner or later, everything would be clarified.

I was in my deep thoughts, when I felt that so well known sensation, that one who warned me when my power was active, that one who told me I could be in danger. Seconds after that reaction, I started to see images of my past, in the beginning, I didn't comprehend where it came from, or who was provoking it, but little by little the understanding came to me. I recovered my senses little by little, but without stopping of seeing what the other person saw.

- Dad, stop for a few seconds, I'm receiving a new one.- I asked him in a whisper.

-Tell us what it is Bella, what is it about.- he asked anxious, while Rosalie was squeezing my hand.

- What's the power of Alice Cullen, dad?- I asked again, while I kept seeing images about me, with Rosalie, while we were playing.

- Visions, she can see people's future.- Charlie answered quickly

- Well, it looks like our guests are being naughty. I just copied the power of Alice Cullen, because she used it against me.- I informed them.

My brothers and my parents gasped surprised and Renesmeé sat on my side while taking my hand.

- What do you see? Mom, answer me.- my daughters voice sounded worried.

- They're images of my past, it looks like they want to find out things about us, they want to know how is it that we're a biological family.- I answered monotonously, while I saw myself with my old friends in the beach.

- But that's not possible.- Garrett refuted.- she can only see images of the future.

- Yes, but her brother Emmett, has the capacity of increasing the supernatural powers of any vampire.- mom informed us, who looked at me worried.

- OH! Bells, you always get the best, that power of yours is the best anyone has seen, no wonder the Volturis fear you.- Benji told me.

My power was the most special of all the ones I had the "pleasure" to know. My family told me the mirror, because everyone, who tried to use their power against me, failed. I didn't only make myself immune to their power, but I copied it and stayed with it. I was capable of using it anytime I wanted. My brothers whined, they said that it wasn't fair and I to please them tried not to use my powers against them. Most of the time I only used them if it was a necessary case.

Suddenly I stopped listening, all my attention centered in what I was seeing, it was one of my worst memories, because I thought my father and his friend were going to kill each other, also because I feared something would happen to that perfect being I had met and because I didn't know what would happen with me. But also, that memory was one of the best ones I had, because that day I had found out I was going to me a mother. That day I had found out that Renesmeé was growing inside me.

My family was calling me, Rosalie and Nessie squeezed my hand making me come back to reality, but I was only capable of getting out when the memory ended and when, tying all the loose ends, I arrived at the possible conclusion at which **HE** had arrived. My eyes opened like plates and my breathing got agitated. I turned towards my family, without looking at anyone in particular, but having Nessie's hand really tight.

- He already knows, **HE **already found out, he tied all the loose ends, I have to go, I can't face him, not now.- I was talking in whispers, almost losing my voice.

The comprehension crossed the faces of my parents and Rosalie. I was only capable of looking directly into my daughter's eyes, she looked at me worried, slowly and while I was looking at her, her chocolate colored eyes changed to gilded, lost the color of her cheeks and the light sound of her heart was eliminated.

- Why, why did you do it?- she asked, knowing I had used one of my powers on her.

- Because I'm not going to be around here to protect you. Because it hurts in my soul to have to leave you, but I know that with this family your safe.- I answered her.

- Don't worry, I'll block them all, no one is going to dare to touch this girl.- my mother told me while hugging me and giving me a kiss.

- And much less they'll dare to do it, having an uncle as strong as me.- Garrett told me, giving me a little bump on the head.

- I love you sis, and in case of problems, I'll lock up this little devil in one of my cells.- Benji hugged me too.

- You know it's not necessary to tell you that I'll defend her with my life. But, please, you take care too, don't do anything crazy, you know you have someone who's waiting for you here.- Rose told me, she looked at Nessie, who had tears in her eyes.

- Don't cry little one, everything I'm going to do will be for wellbeing. Promise me that if you find out something you don't like or that it's bad you'll always wait for me, you'll hear my reasons and you won't judge me until you've listened to me.

- Don't worry mom, I'll always listen to you and love you. Please, don't take too long, I'm already starting to miss you and in case bad things come, I want you to be at my side.- Renesmeé hugged me and sobbed a little harder.

- This is for some vision, something you saw?- my father asked.

- You know it is, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to leave her.- I answered while hugging him.

All my family looked at me with a worried gesture, my face was a mask of pure pain, pain I couldn't hide in front of them, pain they felt like their own. They were worried about me, they didn't want to let me go, but it was necessary, everything for the wellbeing of my brothers, but above all for my daughters wellbeing. I hugged her again, kissed both of her cheeks and ran out towards the forest.

**Renesmeé POV**

I saw her leave with tears in my eyes, I couldn't avoid it, she left not even a minute ago and I already missed her.

- You must control yourself, we're going to return to the house and it isn't suitable that they see you crying.- my aunt Rose told me.

As soon as I could calm myself, a few seconds later, I got in the car next to Garrett, who slackened me on the right side and Benjamin that did it on the left side. When we were near, I started to feel the different scents that came to me from the house. They were all very pleasant and I knew some of them. I could recognize Carlisle's, Alice's, Emmett's and the girl from the incident in Forks, Bree's.

We got out of the car, and went directly to the living room, where 6 vampires of gilded eyes waited for us. I crossed the faces of each one without much interest, stopping on Alice's beauty for a while and Emmett's huge muscles. I continued looking around passing through the well-known, but not less beautiful face of Carlisle, at his side, the one who should be Esme, with her beautiful face in the shape of a heart and a little further back Bree, the girl who almost lost her life in front of my eyes. I continued until I arrived to the most perfect face I have seen in my little 9 years of life. He was what any women would want as a companion, but I didn't look at him that way, I watched him with admiration, his pose and elegance were so much that I wanted to look like him until the last trace of all his perfection. Suddenly, his gilded eyes made contact with mine and only one word came to my mind that fitted perfectly with his person.

_Dad_

* * *

**I Hope to Update soon, but if I don't, don't get mad with me PLEASE. XD BTW Leave a Review, that way I know what you thought about the chapter and if you liked it or not**. **Everything my readers say matter to me. *vows*AND the English version is Better than the original one. HAHA!!! I don't actually mean that. I just like to bother my friends, it's so fun. =D**

_

* * *

_


	5. Vulnerable

**WOW...Sorry for not publishing in so long. I just didn't want to translate and I was trying to make one of my friends publish HER story by telling her I wouldn't publish until she did, but it didn't work. *sigh* None the less, here's a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Btw I'll probably won't take to long this time. At least I hope so. XD Sorry Again!!!  
**

**

* * *

Blood Ties**

**Jacob POV**

- And how did it go guys? Did you find what you wanted?- Sam asked us, our "father".

-OH! Sam, it's a shame that you missed the show that Garrett gave thanks to Nessie. Never in life have I seen him that way, it was truly funny.- Seth commented to him, my brother.

-I would pay gold to know what Nessie was showing him. And you Jake, why are you in that cloud?- Embry asked me while hitting me with his elbow.

While my brothers talked, I continued without paying them a lot of attention. My mind wandered through the memories of the last time I went out with my family. In this exit I had seen, Nessie, the person for whom my world turned, still if she didn't know. My reverie in my thoughts, in her, only ended when I felt the floor under my feet unbalancing me, I lost my concentration and fell on my butt, hitting my head hard. Although it didn't hurt at all, it was more embarrassing the fact that my whole family was present when this occurred. They were practically impossible the times a vampire fell to the ground and hit its head. My brothers were twisting of laughter because this was an accident that, like Garrett's, they would never forget.

DAMN!

-The great Jacob has finally fallen.-Leah was making fun, while I incorporated myself in a jump and cursed everything around me. Specially my brother Embry and his damned power of controlling the earth.

-I didn't thought my existence would be enough to witness such moment.- said with false surprise Seth.

-Jake, brother, are you alright? Does anything hurt?- the great face of "worried" Embry had, only enraged me more.

-If you want we can call a doctor Jacob, you can be losing a lot of blood at this moment.- my brothers kept making fun of me.

-MOM! DAD! Jake hit his head and is crying like a little kid.-Leah and Embry were in the ground dying of laughter, while Seth and Sam laughed silently to not bother me.

-Stop it already, leave your brother alone.- Emily growled at them.- Jake, are you ok?- she asked. I directed a glacial glance at Embry, who had laughed by the said.

-Embry stop it.-Sam snarled at him this time- In what could you have been thinking son, so that you have fallen like that.

-In the Swan girl, who else if not, little Nessie.- replied Leah already recovered from her previous attack of laughter.

-You have to be more careful Jake, today you were looking at Renesmee a lot and Bella noticed it perfectly. The deadly glances she sent you were scary.- said Seth while shacking.

-I don't understand why she doesn't accept it at once, Charlie and Renée talked to her already. Besides Bella knows perfectly that it's something that can't be avoided for a long time.- Sam said a little mad, at the same time he looked at Emily and in his eyes you could notice all the love and devotion in the world.

Everyone spoke and protested. They were mad with Bella and me, by our position in this subject, since it was the same. Before I didn't use to pay much attention to their complaints in what this subject referred to, but today my day was revolutionized and it looked like my emotions too because, after hearing them for a few seconds, I exploded.

-It's not Bella's fault. You're nobody to judge her! None of you know everything she's been through, that's why you don't understand the importance that has her daughter for her.-I got a little calmed- Is everything that maintained her in this world in her past as a human and is everything that maintains her now.-I replied with sorrow and everyone looked at me astonished- I can't simply arrive and snatch what ties her to be with us, in one way or another it would hurt her and a lot, whether it is that Nessie continues to live with her or wants to come with me, in case she shares our bond, this would hurt Bella in any way and that's something I can't allow myself, because in spite of all I love her and that will never change.

The reality in my words hit me again, every time I touched this subject, the nervous fibers of my body moved restless. Bella told me her whole story, when she knew about the bond that had been formed as soon as I met Nessie, 6 years ago. I had never seen her so vulnerable in my life and I think with all my heart that I'll never see her like that again.

Once again my family allowed me to lock myself up in my mind to think about the same of always and the only thing that my whole being acclaimed: Nessie. Since my transformation, Sam had told me everything related to our species. All the rules and what implied not to respect them. But what I never understood well was "The Bond". That's what the ones of our species called it when you fell in love, but it wasn't just that, it was something deeper. Like when you found your other half and without her around, you couldn't continue living. As if this was what gave you energy every day, it was like that how I felt when I saw Renesmee and it was like that how I felt when I didn't have her near me.

According to what Emily told me, you only bonded with one person in all your existence. If she corresponded to you, everything would be pink and everyone happy. Everything mellow about the other half and those things. But for him it was different, there was always the risk that Nessie didn't bond with him and then he would end up like those unfortunates that have had bad luck at the hour of bonding. It could always happen to you like Marcus, that when his wife died, he had lost his life, he was only a walking body, nothing more. But you could have the luck that many enjoyed, beginning with my "parents", Bella's parents and including the patriarchs of the Cullen's.

By this part I also understood Bella, she had only fallen in love once in her life, and that had occurred when she was human. But in all the years she had as a vampire, she had never found anyone who could cause an emotion similar to the one he caused her sometime. That's why she wasn't capable of understanding me completely, because she hadn't bonded with anyone yet, but when she did, I'm certain she would understand me and even, support me.

I was leaning on the window when I heard it, the well known sound of a vampire when it ran, I was sure that it's scent would reach me soon, it was only a matter of seconds. When I recognized her, I went out to greet her, like the rest of the family

- What would Bella want? We saw her not less than 30 minutes ago- Leah was saying.

- Maybe she needed to talk with Sam.- Seth said.

Embry was just about to open his mouth when she appeared through the forest boundaries and our house, all of us stayed tense, we had never seen the image that showed itself in front of us. I was sure something grave was happening, Bella's face was tired, confused, angry, but above all, the features of a very deep pain were the predominant ones in her goddess face. Her body looked fragile and thin, she looked ready to collapse. Immediately I went to her encounter, I took her between my arms and embraced her strongly, she was only capable of telling me.

- I need your help Jacob.

I was wrong, if there could be a day where she looked more vulnerable than any other time in all her existence, I was a hundred percent sure, that that day was today.

**Nessie POV**

Daddy…daddy…daddy…

I couldn't stop thinking about that, I knew it didn't make sense, in my short life have I ever seen that man, but the tense muscles of my aunt at my side, the worried faces of Carlisle and Charlie and mum's words, bounced in my head, wanting to come out. I felt as if something obvious was in front of me, but I was so blind I wasn't able see it.

This bothered me, and saddened me at the same time, because I remembered there was something my mom was hiding me and that she was afraid I found out. They lied to me because they still thought I was a little girl. But I've grown and noticed when two years ago, mom told the Forks incident to Jacob, he had gone crazy and the fact that he felt so worried about me made me euphoric. Since that day I'd noticed I'd grown, because that day I discovered I had fallen in love with Jacob.

While it pondered in my mind, all the members of the family introduced themselves, while the Cullen's did the same. It surprised me to see that Bree now formed part of the Cullen family and it was a relief too that they didn't make reference about the incident that happened two years ago. When his turn arrived, I proved that his voice was as enchanting as all of him, when I saw him I had surprised myself with the great admiration that had grown with only seeing him, but it was a feeling that didn't bother me to feel. His name was Edward and he had been the first one to integrate Carlisle's family.

While the rest of my family introduced itself, I could feel his piercing gaze in me. I didn't have enough strength to face him, and thanks to mom that had changed my appearance, because at this moment I would be as red as a tomato. To my misfortune, my curiosity was so great that I couldn't avoid him and my gaze found his.

His intense golden eyes watched me with avidity, as if he were searching for someone who looked like me. He looked at me as if he knew me from before, he looked at me to prove if I was real and I could swear that in those moments, Edward would give anything to touch me, to prove that I was really there. His gaze caused me confusion and shame, but above all it oppressed me. That perfect being was looking at me, me! With devotion and adoration. It was incredible, but true.

All of this could more than I, in addition to not having my mom here made me weak, I missed her a lot, but above all, I needed her. Without her I wasn't strong enough to bear all of this, that why I decided to retire before crossing a word with anybody. After my grandfather introduced me, with the head I greeted everyone. With an absent gesture and without looking at anyone directly, I went up to my room. Upon arriving I only had one thought in my mind, no matter how much trouble it cost me, if my aunt Rosalie opposed or my grandmother blocked my powers, and even if the curiosity killed me.

_I would get to know Edward Cullen thoroughly._

**Rosalie POV**

I couldn't stand it, I was annoyed with the world. First Bella, who wasn't strong enough to like face the Cullen boy, although I understood, I couldn't understand how she had been able to leave Nessie behind. Talking about her, because of her I was annoyed too, she didn't stop watching Edward with admiration and with him I was mad too, because I couldn't believe how he had the impudence to appear here, as if he didn't know all the damage he had done to my sister. Then it was my father, who talked to Bree as if they were long time friends, perhaps he forgot the incident?

Everything bothered me, in moments like this was when I needed Jasper here, I missed him so much and I had an immense desire to see him. But what bothered me the most, was the boy, Emmett was his name. He didn't stop looking at me and I liked that. Most of the time I could stand that people looked at me so much, I knew that they only did it because of my beauty and that bothered me, because they never looked at me because of who I was, everything always was because of the physical. But the stupid Cullen boy, of a great body, well formed arms, precious eyes and with an enchanting glow, dark hair, lovely dimples in his face and a beautiful smile, didn't stop watching me amazed and this provoked that in my empty stomach, I felt like butterflies trying to come out of a cage. It bothered me that he caused this kind of things in me, because all the men were the same, they only cared about my physique, they didn't know how to appreciate the true Rosalie. I couldn't like him, because he was a Cullen.

I was boiling on the inside, I couldn't last much longer without saying anything I just wanted to go up with Nessie, she needed me now, although I wasn't her mother, she always took refuge in me. When my parents, along with the chiefs of the Cullen family, were out of our hearing range, I exploded.

- I never thought it could exist someone so foolish that literally, drooled for my beauty.- I told the boy with dark hair with despise- Don't get your hopes up, you don't have the smallest opportunity to get me, you don't even have the possibility to talk to me, so please, save me the bad time.- I said looking at him hostilely.

My brothers were in shock, I never acted this way, but I couldn't avoid it, it was like a defense mechanism and at this moment I needed it at its full, if not the most likely would be that I fell apart in front of them. But you could never show yourself weak in front of the enemy. The girl called Alice, threw me a hostile glance, and although she was small, she managed to scare me, even though obviously, I didn't give it to notice. I turned towards Bree, who looked at me open mouthed because of the impression.

-Close your mouth.- I said making fun of her- And don't even think of getting near Renesmee, for your own good, don't you dare to touch her a hair, because for her I'm capable of killing.- I growled at her. She shook, Emmett kept watching me amazed, but in his eyes was pain. Perhaps I had injured him? That saddened me, but it didn't matter now, the only thing I wanted was to put everything in its place and the fact of getting sad for him, annoyed me more.

- And to you.- I turned towards Edward, growling- I swear I'm capable of taking your head off, if you even say a word to Renesmee, I don't want you near, none of you, do as if I didn't exist, nor I and much less her. Remember, I'm capable of killing without any modesty for her.

When saying this, I felt ruin, a liar. Of course I was capable of killing for her, but only in case they hurt her, they hadn't done anything, not even talk to her yet, but I couldn't avoid protecting her, even if it was from nothing. I had promised it to my sister and I was going to carry out that promise. I looked at my brothers once more, to see them with the same faces of surprise the Cullen's had and then I went up stairs, to go to Nessie's room, taking in my mind, the hurt and the guilt of having caused Emmett pain.

**Emmett POV**

Rosalie, Rosalie Swan was her name.

Since Carlisle talked to me about the bond, I've always wanted to find her, I wished that when that very special moment happened to me, it would be with someone who complemented me entirely. One who liked pranks, or better yet, that was as much of a car lover as I was, but Bree always made fun of me, saying I would get old wating to find a women who felt passion for cars. According to her, all women used cars for necessity or desire, but none of them got to care so much about the subject, to like want to soil herself of grease, only for feeling passion towards her car.

I didn't agree with her, I thought the ideal one existed and every time she told me the same I reminded her our friend Kate, she like car a lot, she even collected some, but it wasn't what I wanted, because she treated them as trophies, and I was looking for someone who loved them, the same way I love my huge truck.

As soon as I saw Rosalie, I felt that a vital part was going from my body, but this, far from worrying me, left me with a strange sensation in the stomach that stirred every time she talked or laughed, I felt I had something to look for, but I felt that it was in front of me too, that Rosalie could give it to me. Unfortunately to my heart, every time Rosalie turned to look at me, she looked at me in a form to hostile, almost as if she hated me, but that was impossible because she didn't know me.

I was stunned when I heard her threatening Edward, he knew her as much as I did and of that I was sure. My brother's face was to die of laughter, his face was of pure stupefaction, confusion and even a little fear. When she turned around and with a step that took away my unnecessary breathing she left from the stairs, my heart twisted in pain on recalling the words she told me, she didn't want to know about me, I was too little for her, so much, that she didn't even deserved that I addressed her a word.

- Don't pay attention to her Emmett, the most likely is that she's in her days.- her brother Garrett told me.

On telling us this, the guys went out through the door, towards the forest, they were ashamed, but in their faces I also got to see, the same confusion that was in ours.

Don't worry, things are going to change.- Alice told us- I assure you Emmett.- she told me with security, She was angry, but there was something that told me, that she knew more than all us that were in this hall, including Edward. Which reminded me that maybe he knew the reason why Rosalie was so angry.

- I don't know it Emmett.- He told me ashamed and frustrated at the same time- I could read her mind.- I was getting ready to reply, but Alice cut me off.

- Well, let's get back to work, we'll keep investigating.- she smiled wickedly- Little brother, please, give a good "drink".

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily, I concentrated in sending a good quantity to Alice, so that she could be able to see the past and then I opened my eyes to find my brother, really pending on what my sister saw and Alice, completely wide-eyed and her gesture totally absent, like when she had a vision.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!!! Please review and Sorry Infinity for not publishing earlier!!!**

**I totally forgot the Disclaimer: The story isn't mine it belongs to my friend and the Characters either, they belong to SM. (I should really get used to that). XD  
**


End file.
